Summer Romance
by LunaWerewolf013
Summary: Green could've been enjoying her vacation, if it wasn't for this young man, Adam . . . who's REALLY obsessive. Stalkershipping  GreenXAdam  and others . . .
1. Chapter 1

"Chaizard, use Ember!" the fierce dark blue hair boy commanded, sweating slightly. Green casually said, "Dodge." Jigglypuff quickly got out of the way of the Ember attack, frustating the challenger.

Usually, when she had challengers she would go easy on them in the beginning and then they would be in for a real surprise when she unleashed her true power. But this time, she was concealing her skill because she wanted to make a fool out of him. This was revenge.

She was in the Pokemon Center when she overheard this guy talking over the phone with someone who sounded like a friend. He was dissing Yellow and Blue. Outraged, she confronted him about it, who didn't deny it, but had simply said, "Well they are."

Sure, she and Blue were more like frenemies than friends and the main reason they even remained in contact was through Red and Yellow. Yellow? She would be hurt, but she didn't have as much ego as some boys, so she would keep her cool.

Green had became a model. However, Pokemon had still remained her main focus. Her long brown hair got the other self-centered models jealous. They would spend hours perfecting their hair, but it seemed like beauty came naterally to her.

The typical way would be that the trainers begged her for a battle, wonderstruck that they have met a person who was this famous. But not this time. This guy had a huge ego and Green saw no sign that he recognized her as a celebrity. She was the one who had insisted that they have a battle, outraged that he could be so horrible to her friends.

Her Jiggly was often underestimated. Sure, they've heard of this pokemon's incredible strength but thought of a Wigglytuff to look rather innocent. They were wrong. Jiggly was a strong Pokemon. Once, it even defeated Red's Pikachu, Pika.

She finished the battle, shocking the challenger as his Chaizard fell to the floor, defeated. Green half-exected him to throw a fit at Chaizard, but he just smiled at him, whispered some words, which she assumed was praise, and returned him to his Poke Ball.

"You were pretty good." The words seemed a bit struggling for him to say.

Green muttered, "Whatever." and came back inside the Pokemon Center.

Green pressed out the map. It was a hot summer and she, Yellow, Red, and Blue had all decided on the perfect vacation spot: Sunnyshore City in Sinnoh. There was even a gym there. Red had planned to challenge the gym leader, just for the heck of it. She found the city she was in and thought about the distance she had to cover.

Yellow, of course, was the first one to arrive at Sunnyshore City. Just because he didn't want her or Red to arrive next, he indirectly teased them by being the second to arrive. Red had promised to arrive by Sunday morning. Today was already Friday. She planned on continuing her walk after lunch, which would be in about half a hour.

She ate not much. Some people thought that this was because she wanted to stay _extra_ skinny, but she just never really needed much food to keep her energetic and tireless. She was just finishing, when that same guy she had battled earlier came near her table and sat down. "Please go away." Green said sounding very sassy.

He grinned at her. "The name's Adam."

"It was so NOT nice to meet you." countered Green, scowling.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "What'cha doing?" he said, in a flirtatous tone.

"None of your business." Green said as her eyes returned to the map.

"Going somewhere?"

"Duh, obviously."

"Tell me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I hate you."

"Blue's your boyfriend?"

"NO! Of course not."

"You seemed angry when you overheard me-"

"Yellow was the one I got more concerned with."

"Where are ya from?"

Green stopped throwing out replies and didn't respond this time.

"You look awfully familar."

"Do I?" Her voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Yeah, I just can't-"

A ringing of a Pokegear interupted him.

Green flipped open her Pokegear and said, "Hello?"

"Are you in Sunnyshore City yet?" It startled her a bit; she wasn't really expecting to hear Red's voice.

"No, where are you?" she wanted to know.

He told her. "I'm near the Pokemon Center."

Green stood up. "Oh I'm there!" I was just about to leave for Sunnyshore City!

"But can I have lunch first?" Red pleaded.

"Oh fine. Just make it quick."

"Okay see you in a few seconds. Bye." Green ended the call.

"Who was that?" Adam questioned her, seeming slightly annoyed.

"Oh a friend... and since he's coming here, and this is a table for two... _go away._"

Adam rather unwillingly rose from the table and sat down at a nearby vacant table.

Red burst through the doors of the Pokemon Center. Green stared at him. He was breathing heavily and sweat was all over his face. He came over to her. "Hi."

Green asked, "What happened?"

Red fell into a chair and Green sat in the chair opposite of him.

"Well, I was coming here, walking of course, when Blue called and asked if I wanted to play Truth or Dare."

Green stared at him. "What?"

"Well I said 'yes' of course, and he asked me 'Truth or Dare?'" Green couldn't help but smile. "Well I said 'Dare', and then he dared me to get to Sunnyshore City by

today. So I said 'okay'. But then when I was about to ask him 'Truth or Dare?' he hung up on me.

"No offense Red, but that was supid." Green laughed.

"I'm getting lunch." Red said, changing the subject and got up to buy his lunch. He came back not too long later and starting eating his hamburger.

They chatted for 10 minutes and then left. The second they took a step outside, there was a flash. "Papparazi?" Red suggested. Green nodded. Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow were often the subject of public gossip. Things from Green and Yellow fighting over Red to Blue being rumored to have ended his friendship with Red for rivalry issues, girl problems, etc. they were often not true.

This was surely going to be a story where readers would jump to conclusions a bit too soon. It was very rare for a boy and girl of the four to be seen alone together.

"You know what? Let's run. We'll get to Sunnyshore City faster that way." Green suggested.


	2. Arrival at Sunnyshore City

"Okay, we're almost there, Red. I can see it from here." Green told him. Both of them were sweating. It was a _hot_ summer.

Red grinned. "Finally!" The walk to Sunnyshore City took 3 hours. It might have took a shorter period of time if the temperature wasn't so extreme. Several breaks were made along the way.

"What time is it?" Red asked her.

"3,"

"O'clock?"

"No, 3 tacos, YES 3 o'clock!"

"_Well_,"

"Hey, you ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer."

"Hey, that's kinda catchy."

Green rolled her eyes as they walked towards the town. Both of them felt uncomfortable as they were walking in the town. People were sort of standing towards the side, creating a pathway for them. Several stops were made to sign autographs, fangirls winked at Red, while some boys that were actually really cute seemed to find Green seriously _hot_.

Green saw a store and on the inside she saw magazines stacked up. She rushed into the store, Red following behind and bought the lastest issue of her favorite magazine: _Teen Magazine_.

"You didn't even look at what stories that magazine has." Red pointed out as they left the store.

"It's doesn't matter, this thing never fails to disapoint me."

"But what if...?" His voice trailed off as she had turned to a random page and was clearly not paying any more attention to him.

"What the _HECK_?"

"What?" He was startled from the sudden outburst.

"Look!" Green showed him the title: _**Red and Green: A New Couple?**_ There were several pictures as evidence, such as them leaving the Pokemon Center and having lunch. Which looked _very_ much like a date.

Red didn't react in the way Green expected him to. "Whoa! That was only like 3 hours ago!"

Green sighed, "Guess we'll have to clear those rumors. Later. I'm not sacrifiing my vacation time because of a silly little magazine story."

"Can I see it?" Green tossed the magazine to Red who again found the story and began reading it out loud. _"We always suspected Red and Green had something going on. Sure, many people are hoping for Red and Yellow or Blue and Green to get together, but unfortunaetly for them, the pazzarazi had caught Red and Green in what seemed like a date. The two were seen chatting it away for 10 minutes before deciding to leave the Pokemon Center. However, they seemed to notice us then as they made a run for it. Both of them also seemed to have luggage. They might have been going on vacation with each other._"

"Okay stop reading, I'll read the rest later."

"... How do you think they got this picture?"

Green took a look at the photo Red had his finger on. It was a photo of Green with that guy, Adam. Her eyes widened. "Give me that!" and snatched it away from him. She continued reading. "_However could Green be a two-timer? She was seen with a boy with blue hair. We believe the man Green was with was young 20 year old Adam Arai. He became a pokemon trainer when his band, Scarlet 108, fell apart when Ty became involved with a crime while Remy dumped his girlfriend, Alice Bellerose, for another girl, Rosa Garcia. However, his new girl broke up with him in the same fashion he did with his previous girl when she moved to Unova, leaving him in a deep state of depression and a bad rep for breaking Alice's heart. Things got even more complicated when Alice and Rosa became best friends and both were revealed to have gotten over him, even dissing him quite a bit. But anyways we always knew that though Green had millions of admirers, she never had a boyfriend. One guy might not be good enough for her. However she didn't look too happy with Adam, seeming to have devoted more attention to some sort of paper. Green might not be dating Adam, but if she is, she's going to regret it when Red founds out." _Green shut the magazine and closed her eyes.

"Green! Red! Over here!" Yellow was waving enthusiastically. She and Blue had released their pokemon so they could play in the waters. Blue was shirtless and grinned awkwardly at them. Yellow was wearing shorts and a waterproof shirt.

"Yellow!" Green dropped her suitcase and bag, and rushed over to Yellow to give her a hug even lifting the little blonde girl of her feet.

"Everything's going good, right?" Red ruffled her hair and Yellow beamed up at him.

"Yeah, everything's great."

Green hurried over to the villa she was sharing with Yellow. "I'm going to change. Can't wait to get into that ocean water!"

Red was playing around with his pokemon in the water. The fire types had perferred to stay out of the ocean but were laying around on the sand, sunbathing.

Blue was tired and was laying around under the sun.

Yellow was also sunbathing but after a few minutes or so would go to the ocean to cool down. The sun's heat was too extreme for her.

Then Green came out. Believe it or not, she was bashful of wearing a swimsuit. But she wore something suitable for the ocean's waters: shorts and a shirt. You would expected her to wear something very... revealing(?) but no, Green wasn't like that. She also had her hair tied up into a ponytail, which was something that was rare for her.

Green grinned at her friends and dived into the ocean. Blue had went back to sunbathing, Yellow was smiling back at her, and Red was swimming towards her when a familiar voice whispered into her ear, "Miss me?"

Green gasped and turned around.

It was _Adam_.


	3. Meeting Adam Again

**FINALLY! I remembered to leave a note up here. And by the way, thank you to those people who reviewed! It means a lot to me. And there's not much else to be said... Oh right! You **_**might**_** have noticed the change in the rating. It's okay, I'm probably not going to do anything too harmful. I don't think I'll do drugs, sex, cursing- but in **_**FireRed LeafGreen**_**, Red and Blue were like 16 and Green 17, and they still weren't saying anything that as bad. But whatever, if I do put anything mature here, at least the rating's right. So here's the chapter! :)**

She was shocked to see him. Adam grinned at her, running his hand through his hair. Green nervously played with her hair. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours instead of a few seconds when...

**SPLASH!**

This startled her and she forgot about Red. He rose up from the river and grinned at her. "Hi," He politely greeted Adam, who seemed annoyed of Red's sudden appearance.

Red seemed oblivious to the awkwardness he caused. Finally he broke the silence by commenting, "I've seen you somewhere, I know I did but I just can't put my finger on it..." Adam stared at him, in an affronted manner.

"Ever heard of the band Scarlet 108?" he asked.

"No... are you a fan?"

Green couldn't help but feel embarassed and amused.

"I'm much more than a fan."

"Oh, OH, you're obsessed with this Scarlet 104 band. Oh, I get it. Outraged every time someone doesn't know the band." Red seemed to have forgotten the name of the band and Green wanted to burst out laughing about how dense Red was.

"Fan? FAN? I"M A MEMBER OF SCARLET 10_8_!" Adam seemed shocked of how thick Red was. And that he forgot it was 108 and not 104.

"You mean _was_." Green couldn't resist.

"Whatever." he said trying to regain his dignity.

"Oh, I remember! From that magazine! The one that said we were dating!" Red blurted out. Adam looked simply furious.

"Dating? You two?" He was obviously trying to conceal his anger.

"Oh no. It was just a misunderstanding. We're just friends. But I'm not going to talk more about this. I feel guilty gossiping like a mean high school girl. Later." Red waved and went to, once again, have fun with his pokemon.

Adam shot her a dazzling smile. "So I was wondering, would you go out with me?" His smile was charming, but...

**SMACK**!

Green slapped him.

"So you're still mad?"

Green was hoping for him to go away, to be irated that she would do such a thing, so she was disappointed at his reaction. "Obviously," she said coldly.

Adam frowned at her. "So is Red the competetion? So offense, but he's YOUNGER than you and he's such a -"

Green cut him off. "Don't you _dare_-"

"It's only true." he said, interrupting her.

"Excuse me, but some people, such as myself, don't like it when others insult their friends." Green retorted.

"Why won't you go out with me?" Adam questioned her.

"Why would I?" Green shot back.

"Well, um,"- there was a pause here- "I'm hot!"

"I have friends that are pretty attractive too." She gestured towards Red and Blue.

"I"m cool."

"First, you said you're hot, now you're cold. You're confusing me." Green joked. "Not used to being rejected? Well you just did. Face it, not every girl is going to love you. Give it up." And before Adam could say another thing, Green swam to the surface, not wanting to face Adam again for a while.

**THERE! Hope everyone likes this. I don't think my chapters are very long... sorry for that. But I'll try to make them more lengthy as the story progresses. And Scarlet 108 was based on Maroon 5. Not a fan, but I say Maroon 5 sounds better... well bye!**

_The Enchanted Firefly_


	4. Dinner and More Hatred

**Hi! The last chapter was kind of a cliffhanger... I don't know. But anyways thank you to everyone who reviewed or even read. And if you notice I'm trying to squeeze in some comedy. But I think there will be more drama later on. So I'm not sure if the genre should be Romance/Drama or Romance/Humor, so I suppose I'll keep the genre at Romance. Here's the story: :)**

It was late afternoon when they all decided to get out of the water, take a shower and head to a restaurant for dinner. Yellow was youngest and they let her choose the restaurant. She decided on a local sushi buffet. Blue advised them to remember to leave the pokemon INSIDE their balls because he could imagne how horrified they would be if they saw...

The buffet didn't have a dress code so they all wore casual clothes.

Red wore a T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

Blue had put on black pants, a blue shirt, and an upzipped black jacket and converse.

Her hair pulled out of her ponytail, Yellow had on a white blouse, a plaid skirt, and black flat shoes.

And Green's outfit was a white Jigglypuff jersey, blue shorts, and blue and white sneakers. She didn't seem to care about this combanation wasn't the _best_, but looked quite nice anyways.

They all arrived at the Sushi Buffet. It had many, _many_ other foods besides sushi, but their specialty was sushi. Everyone gawked at them the moment they stepped a foot into the room. Immediately many girls rushed towards Red and Blue, some that even had boyfriends. Green and Yellow also had quite a few admirers, but they seemed to have chose to keep their dignity. Finally, when Blue announced that there was poor service and he was leaving, secuity came and warned the girls that if they harass any of them again, they would be kicked out. That didn't stop those girls from fangirling at a distance.

Because they were celebrities, people had voluntarily stepped to the side and insisted that they go order before them. The girl that led them to the table seemed starstruck. "O-okay," she stammered, "if t-there's anyt-t-thing, you'd l-like me to d-do, j-just let me k-know." Green noticed she had her eye on Blue the whole time, even though she was clearly addressing the whole table.

"Guess she's Team Blue?" Red teased.

"Oh, shut up, Red." Blue replied, not being able to come up with a wittier comeback.

An online club was made a few years back that was called: Team Red.

However Blue had a bunch of fans too, so a few days later another online club was made: Team Blue.

Then the leaders of the two teams, Melissa for Red and Claire for Blue, created a new website: Team Red vs. Team Blue. However though they were OBSESSED with Red or Blue, they made a clear rule: NO flaming Red, Blue, or anyone on this website.

They all went to get their food. Green grabbed a plate and when she turned around, she saw _Adam_. She groaned.

"Miss me?" he said.

"Stalker." she said and headed towards the sushi bar.

"So is this Red going to be my competetion? Remember I've dated hundreds of girls and for several of them, I've outdone many boys."

"Idiot. Sure that's the best thing to say to a girl you fancy? That you've dated hundreds of girls? Womanizer." It didn't matter anyways. Green had hated him even before he had mentioned this piece of information.

"But I didn't even like those girls! You're different."

"And I bet that's exactlly what you said to those other girls before breaking their hearts."

Adam bit his lip, as he tried to come up with a clever conter response.

Green discovered she was the last to come back to the table. They talked and talked and then went back for a second dish, came back and began talking once again. Strangely, Green hadn't seen Adam on her second trip to get more food. Not that she cared anyways.

She bought him up during the conversation. Kinda. "Ever heard of a band, Scarlet 108?"

Yellow, of course, shook her head. Red nodded. But Blue nearly choked on his food. "THAT LEADER OF SCARLET 108, ADAM ARAI, HE, he, he." His voice died down as people were staring. "Well, anyways that boy is one of the few bands that use pokemon as their mascot or in their logo, right? Well I remember, during an interview about what he thought of us, because we're um, well anyways there's no doubt about it, but I remember him saying that he thought Yellow was a joke, not wanting to hurt the enemy's pokemon..."

Yellow looked down.

"Said Red should be more serious and do more traning..."

"So you're angry when someone disses me, but YOU have no problem doing it?"

"It just feels right that I have a right to do it!"

"Okay?"

"Well, he said you were decent Green."

"Which gives me a reason to hate him more." Green said, grudgingly.

"Um, why?" Blue wanted to know.

"He insults my friends but doesn't find any flaw in me! I don't know how to explain it, but it would be more comforting if he insulted us all instead." she added hastily when she saw Blue's and Red's puzzled expressions.

"Women never make sense." Blue said.

"Boys have it so easy! You can tell right from wrong as easily as black and white." Green complained.

"And his exact words about me was, 'That Blue? He's a prat. Had such a huge chance to win the championship, but blew it. He should've won, but no, he lost to Red who was a..." Blue looked guilty and didn't finish. Though it might have been Adam's opinion and not his own, it must have struck him that it would be disloyal to even say anything bad about Red. Ecspecially right in front of his face.

"I was a what? I won't mind if you say what he-"

Blue shook his head, indicating that he refused. "Well anyways, Green, what did you want to ask us about this band, Scarlet 108?" It amazed her that through all of that discussion, he still remembered how it was brought up.

"Well, like, well actually it was today, this afternoon, that I met Adam Arai himself."

Blue's eyes widened. "Oh don't tell me you fell for him."

"Quite the contrany. Hated him like the second I laid eyes on him."

Finally Yellow had something to say. "Why? He's actually, not trying to sound shallow or anything like that, but he's actually quite good-looking."

"Well of course, I wouldn't hate someone by their appearance, but I knew I heard someone dissing you and Blue and when-"

Red cut in. "Anything about me?"

"I don't think so. Well when I turned around I saw Adam, no doubt about it, I saw him..." Green was getting so angry she was crushing her french fries into mashed potatoes.

"I say we all get dessert! There's ice cream, fruit, cookies, cake..." Yellow said, to break the silence.

They were all relieved to have dropped the subject and went to get something for their dessert. Of course, Red headed towards the ice cream, while the rest of them decided that they would have some fruit first. Green let Yellow and Blue get their fruit first before starting to fill her plate with a variety of fruit. As she was getting some oranges, someone spun her around. It was Adam.

She wasn't surprised this time, but groaned. "You. Again."

"Yeah, me."

"You know, Blue told me about some dissing you did at an interview... you realize that makes my hatred for you grow?"

"I didn't-"

"I don't care if there wasn't a single foul word said about me. You'd have a chance with me if you'd _only_ get along with my friends."

However, now his blue eyes were staring into hers, something that gave her the creeps. He pulled her closer by the waist. "You know, a lot of romantic relationships start out as the boy and girl hating each other."

"And a lot of um, enemy relationships start out as the boy and girl hating each other too."

"Okay, look, enough of hiding your secret-"

"I don't like you. Period. And like before, give it up."

When Green came back to the table, Blue, Red, and Yellow were all chatting away.

"You know who I just met? That guy, _Adam_." She said his name with unmistaken disgust.

Blue shook his head. "You and him had better not-"

Green cut in, "Of course not, I hate the boy."

"Good." Blue seemed to have approved of this.

Soon, everything was back to normal and Green was very grateful when she saw Adam depart from the restaurant; hopefully he had given up on any future attempts he had planned.

Later they left the restaurant. Yellow had grown sleepy, so Red was letting her ride on his back.

Green and Blue followed close behind. "You know, I'm glad you hate him too."

"Why?"

"Because, it would be disturbing to see you fangirl over someone that was _very_ rude to your friends."

"I'm not the fangirling type anyways." she reminded him.

He shrugged and a bit too quickly, put his hands in his pocket.

Green, supciously of this sudden action, asked, "What was that for?"

"What?"

"You've decided to put your hands in your pocket, for a reason that remains unknown to me." She accussed. And for some reason, she had a hunch that he already knew what she was going to say.

He fidgeted a bit, before responding, "I know we're friends, but I'd perfer it if we don't move on to the next level."

"What the he-"

Then she realized that her hand had previously been so close to Blue's that it must have almost been in contact with it. Or at least she assumed.

Green laughed. "Well, you'd better than Adam, anyways."

**Yeah! I think this is my longest chapter so far! Maybe not my best work, but whatever! You might have noticed that Green said, "What the he-?" Well, I was conflicted whether or not to put heck or hell, so you can decide which one she used. Anyways, you might have noticed there is quite a bit Oldrivalshipping in this chapter. Sure, I put on my profile that I ship Luckyshipping. And the two characters for this story are Green and Red. And my avatar is even further proof, but I just might be changing ships... ;) Not saying I am, but I MIGHT. But I hope everyone who has been reading this continues to. :)**

I was Enchanted to Meet You

_The Enchanted Firefly_


	5. Shopping and Smoothies

**Hey! So here is another chapter! So you might have noticed that it doesn't take too long for me to type chapters, but they might be... And sorry for the delay. I forgot about it. :( But that shouldn't be an excuse, right? Well anyways, remember those Specialshipping and Oldrivalshipping moments? Well, I only like Oldrivalshipping as FRIENDS. I don't hate it, that would be so harsh, and they're not the best friends, but I like them as friends. And Specialshipping? I like them both romantically and platonically. But more platonically. Besides, it's not like Blue and Green or Red and Yellow aren't going to interact the whole month. And I put that little note down there on the bottom of my last chapter to give you a little tease, that's all. :)**

Green woke up, in the villa she was sharing with Yellow. It was probably around 7, she decided. She came up from her laying position and rubbed her eyes. She found her hairbrush and started brushing her hair through it a few times before laying it down. She would deal with her hair later.

"Hi Green," Yellow greeted her. She still had her pajamas on.

Green beamed at her. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

Green shook her head and got up. "Maybe take a walk in town? Do some shopping... I'd like a souvenir to remember this town by."

Yellow grinned. "That's a great idea! Red and Blue might not agree, but I'll go with you."

"Okay! Let's change and we'll go later after breakfast."

Yellow bounced to thebathroom to take a shower, while Green headed towards her bathroom to take a shower too.

"Where's Red?" Yellow asked Blue when only the three of them showed up at the breakfast cafe.

"I decided not to wake him up."

"Why?" Yellow questioned him.

"Just for my amusement."

Seconds later, Red burst through the door. "How could you not wake me up?"

Blue smirked. "Just be grateful that you even woke up soon enough for breakfast."

They were in line. "So what do you want, Red?" Yellow asked.

He scanned the menu. "How about eggs and sausages and bacon?"

Yellow nodded. "Okay, so it's pancakes for Green, breakfast sandwich for Blue, eggs, sausages, and bacon for Red, and a bagel for me. Am I right?" They all nodded.

Yellow ordered and the food came 5 minutes later. They selected a vacant table next to the window. "I'll go get utensils for everybody."

"Could I have a fork and knife?" Green said.

"Sure, Green." Yellow beamed at her.

"And for me, a fork and knife too." Red told her.

"Don't you think you're a bit too young to use a dangerous knife?" Blue teased.

"I'm _18_!"

"Okay, two forks and two knives, although we all think Red is a bit too reckless to be using-" Yellow tried to hide her smile.

"Okay, okay, just go." But Red also found the little scene to be amusing.

Yellow headed towards the place with utensils. Not soon after Yellow left, a certain boy with blue hair sat down at her seat.

Green turned to look at him. "Oh, come _on_!" she groaned.

Blue didn't look too happy either and muttered something under his breath.

"Oh, Green, we all know you're thrilled to see me..."

"You made a huge mistake. I am not at all pleased to see you." Green took a sip of her orange juice.

"And she's not the only one either." Blue added.

Adam took a quick glance at him. "She said you two weren't an item."

"And we aren't." Blue confirmed

"And why are you-"

"That intervew! The one-"

"Oh, yeah I remember... but it's only true. You should've beaten this, this-"

"Once again, don't you dare," Green said, threatingly.

"Okay, it was patethic that you were ALMOST champion and then you lost."

"Look, second place isn't that bad."

"Still! You had a chance at first place, a huge chance, and you blew it."

Blue was silent.

Green defended him. "If you think second's bad, what would you think of me being third? And I lost because I was scared of birds... while Blue, here, was much more close to winning than I was. If you think he's patethic, which he isn't, what would you call me, then?"

Now, it was Adam's turn to have a loss at words.

"Um, sir? Could I have my seat back?" Yellow's voice surprised them. They have been so engrossed in the diccsussion, that they've all completely forgotten about her.

"Why of course." Adam rose from the chair and Yellow sat down. Green was half expecting for Adam to stay near the table, but he went out of the shop.

"So who was that?" Yellow wanted to know.

"We'll talk about him later, okay?" Green suggested.

"All right." Yellow reluncatly agreed.

Breakfast was eaten in silence, not one of them had anything to diccuss. They were all best friends, so it was pretty difficult to come up with a subject that was unknown before to the others.

Green and Yellow were having some difficulties picking sovenuirs, so they have decided to do some shopping for them near the end of vacation, so they could pick the items that best described the vacation. Just then, something caught Yellow's eye. "Could we get some smoothies?"

Green grinned. "Sure, but let's not tell Red . . . Blue's mature enough not to make a big deal out of . . . but Red . . ." She winked at Yellow.

Yellow seemed amused. "What smoothie?"

"Strawberry banana,"

"Okay," Yellow went into the smoothie shop.

Green waited outside of the shop. Only seconds later did she realize that Adam was nearby . . . with a girl with pink hair, a striped tank top, a white skirt, and some brown boots. It looked rather suspicious. She wasn't jealous, but hadn't Adam been hitting on HER lately? Well, if it turned out that Adam had cheated on some previous girlfriends, that wouldn't be a surprise.

"Later, Rose," She heard him say to the girl with pink hair.

Green noticed the girl just gave Adam a quick nod, not really enthusiastic or charmed. She smirked. It was fun to see a girl other than herself not seem attracted to Adam.

Green waited for Adam to notice her. "Oh Green, how long have you been here?" But from the tone of his voice, it was obvious he had known she was there long before.

"Oh shut up, you knew I was here before."

"Oh, true . . ."

"Well?"

"What?"

"That girl?"

"Someone jealous?" Adam raised his eyebrows.

"No," And that was the truth.

"So what are you -" But he was cut off by Green.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Isn't that Rosa Garcia?" She pointed in the direction of the pink haired girl.

"Yep," He replied, running his fingers through his hair.

At first Green felt . . . the kind of way you feel when you meet your idol. Or a superstar. Something like that. Rosa Garcia had starred in one of her favorite movies, So NOT Cliche. It was a story about a girl and it was much more realistic. The guy is not always going to pick the new girl over the popular one and who says that the most popular girl is always mean? Blonde?

But then she started to fill up with anger, Adam was _so_ . . .

"Wasn't it Remy in your band who dated Rosa?" She asked accussing.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Traitor. You're trying to hook up with your band member's ex-girlfriend?"

"Not in a band anymore, Green."

"Whatever, the point is -"

"He probably got over her by now."

"But -"

"Hey Green! Here you go! I would have got here sooner, but there was this girl who was planning a party and ordered so many smoothies, like -"

Green was relieved to see Yellow. "Thank you," she said as Yellow handed her her smoothie.

Adam retreated back, then left them.

Yellow commented, "That boy, isn't he . . .?"

"Yep," as she took a sip of the cold pink smoothie.

**There! I'm hope it's worth it. I'll try to get more chapters in, in a really short amount of time to make it up for all of you.**

**And this isn't a cliffhanger, by the way.**

**And maybe you noticed, maybe you didn't, but if you go to Chapter 2 and read the magazine part . . . :D**

**And I know. Not really good with this chapter titles . . . or any titles . . .**

**Well, hope everyone likes this and please review. **


End file.
